garoumushfandomcom-20200214-history
Farmhouse Rules
The IC world is dynamic and sometimes, things happen and change. The Farmhouse was burned down in 200? and, while it remains on game as a shell, it is no longer a safehouse/cubhouse for the Sept of the Hidden Walk. The following, however, were the IC rules there from when it was both safehouse and cubhouse. ---- The following is a list of rules and information for visitors and occupants of the Farmhouse: * The farmhouse is, in general, open to all Garou and informed Kinfolk for use. Certain restrictions may apply. * The purpose of the house is to be a halfway house between Garou and homid societies. This means that, although Garou-related activities may be freely discussed and done on the property, people should remember to maintain the outward appearance of a mundane human residence. * In light of this purpose, care should be given towards humans and human society. There are Kinfolk here, and nothing should be done by the Garou here to bring them harm by direct action. * There should be no shifting out of homid in the house. * Because of its semi-open nature to human society, extra care should be taken about preserving the Veil. Nothing should be done either directly or indirectly to bring suspicion upon the Farm. * Stemming directly from the rules surrounding maintenance of the Veil is that Garou need to be in the homid form unless hidden from view in the woods surrounding the farm itself, or within the barn. * Humans who are not clued in about Garou should not be brought to the Farmhouse. Anyone who does so should expect Bad Things ™ to happen to them. * The house is owned by (insert name here), and the legal lease and the utilities (gas, water, electricity, sewage) are in the name of (insert name here). The money for the upkeep comes from a trust set up by Mary Kaftan (mother of former Sept Alpha Megan O'Brien) and any other smaller donations from Kinfolk and Garou. * There is no phone on the premises, and no cellular phones are allowed. The nearest public phone is down in Kent Crossing. * Food and drink is considered communal, unless marked otherwise. * Generally expect that all of the non-cub Garou listed by the 'whois' command are around the farmhouse with enough frequency to be common, even if they don't exactly live in the house itself, and try to RP accordingly. * The Guardians have given tacit agreement that at least one of them goes through the place once a day as part of their normal patrol patterns. Also RP accordingly. * Normal humans (non-Kinfolk) who come around the Farmhouse for any reason should keep in mind the Curse: that places where Garou have been around for a good deal of time and the Garou themselves should make the human with average willpowers to feel slightly creeped out by it, and tend to want to avoid the place. * The barn out back can be used for shifting to other forms and other kinds of 'Garou things', such as fighting, sparring, and other kinds of teaching. For those staying at the Farmhouse: ---- * The Attic (Grid room #1437, which is set Abode) is the communal sleeping area for the cubs and those temporarily crashing at the farmhouse. There is a store of sleeping bags, blankets, pillows, and hand-me-down clothing available for use. * Everyone staying at the farmhouse is expected to do their share of the work around here. Cubs will typically be assigned chores within their ability to perform, and there shouldn't be any cries of being bored with nothing to do; there's always work to be found on the premises. Treatment of the Cubs ---- Most of these rules have been around for over a year now, but I'll reiterate them here because of the concentration of cubs. Some of these are ones that have developed out of those and are specific to the farmhouse. Megan, at least, will try to enforce these rules as much as possible. * The teaching of a cub is the responsibility of the cub's mentor and/or tribe alone. Garou of other tribes should ask permission from the mentor/tribe before teaching them if you are not sure how the cub's mentor/tribe will react to you doing so. * Cubs may not teach other cubs. * The punishment of cubs should be the responsibility of the mentor and/or tribe (much along the lines of teaching), although this is less strictly enforced. Physical punishment that threatens the life of the cub is not allowed except by or with permission from the mentor/tribe. All cases of the need for or the doing of discipline should be reported to the cub's mentor/tribe. Responsibilities of the 'Babysitters' ---- For the following, a 'babysitter' is in the sense of the babysitters of a wolf pack: the wolves who remain behind around the pack's den to watch over/care for the cubs while the other adult wolves go out to hunt (or whatever). * Leaving a cub at the farmhouse grants those Garou acting in the capacity of babysitter some amount of responsibility over the cub's well-being, although ultimate responsibility still lies with the tribe. This includes at least basic teaching of rules necessary for the cub's survival during those first critical days if the tribe hasn't done it. * A general rule of thumb is that the babysitters are the non-cub Garou listed in the 'whois' output. Category:Archived Game History